


Around you

by PlantMass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, Indulgent, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantMass/pseuds/PlantMass
Summary: Mini fics featuring A/B/O sometimesRevolves around Lance mostlySometimes pairing, sometimes notMostly Multi Chap stories, other times One Shot stories





	1. Mini Lance (PRT1): Little feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets turned into a baby

The paladins were gathered in the lounge. A few tiks ago Coran called them all in, saying that there was an unforseen development that had to be put into attention. Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Shiro were all sitting on the circular couches, patiently waiting for the adviser and the Princess to arrive. In a few moments a soft woosh was heard from the automatic doors followed by the sound of small bare feet running on the cold floor and the desprate yell of the resident senior engineer.

"Careful my boy you'll trip!!" The warning was unheeded as the little boy in question ran around the room expertly dodging the grasp of the ginger Altean running after him. Without a word the seated paladins watched as the older Altean man raced a familiar featured toddler around the room. Coran unable to heed his own advice tripped causing the small child to stop in his tracks and giggle at the funny sight. This opened the opportunity for the princess to quickly lift the boy up, he squealed happily as she carried him in her arms.

"Good work Coran! We finally caught him." The princess turned to the little boy in her arms and cooed

"What an energetic little rascal you are Lance" She said as she booped his nose, making the little boy laugh and rub his squishy face.

The paladins who were still stewing in their shock stayed silent for a moment.

Shiro was the one who stood up and briskly made his way to Allura to poke at the little boy's cheek.

"Its so soft" He said mesmerised by the big blue eyes staring at him. The little Lance stopped for a moment and made a little sniffing noise. With effort, Lance grabbed Shiro's large hands with his two smaller ones and began to giggle more as he liberally rubbed the scent gland on Shiro's wrist all over his face.

"Shiio!" The child declared happily.

Tearing his eyes away from the adorable sight he threw an accusing glance at Allura.

"This is my boyfriend who is a toddler. You turned him in to a toddler. How in gods name did you turn him in to a toddler?"


	2. Mini Lance (PRT2): Little rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds a way to keep Lance behaved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleep bloop procrastinating beeeelp

While Shiro, Pidge, Allura and Coran were wrapped up in conversation about what could have turned dear Lance into a little boy, Keith was put in charge of looking after the little cutie while Hunk went over to the kitchen to whip up something for the rascal to eat.

"Lance! Stop squirming!" The red paladin struggled to keep his now tiny boyfriend to sit still on his lap.

The toddler kept moving, trying to escape the treacherous hold. He whined to the point of almost crying. His big blue eyes full of tears as he looked up at Keith in a last ditch effort to make him let go.

Keith honestly didn't know what to do in the face of a crying child so he did what any reasonable person would do. He kissed the little boy on the nose and began to rub at the scent gland behind Lance's left ear.

It was their secret ritual to show the other that they were here and that they cared. Tiny Lance just stared at him eyes unblinking until he leaned his head towards the rubbing and slowly began to close his eyes. His small Fingers went to grab at Keiths free hand. He brought it to his mouth and began to bite at it. His milk teeth didn't hurt one bit and the gentle gnawing was actually soothing the little boy so Keith wouldn't have cared either way.

Soon Lance had finally fallen asleep and Allura couldnt help but be impressed at how the most impulsive paladin was able to put a rather energetic little baby to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take this fic seriously, its just a dump for whenever I need to move my fingers.


	3. Pregnant Lance (PRT1): Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out he's going to have a baby.  
> Lance is Altean here.

Lance hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks, his stomach was constantly upset and he occasionally got bad dizzy spells. Normally these things wouldn't matter too much to Lance, but between being the defender of the universe, Diplomatic Prince of a dead race and the pack Omega his sickness was giving him a tough time following his regular routine.

He was doing bad during training, he fails to comfort his teammates, sex with his mates was out of the question and he's been constantly moody.In the beggining his Alpha's were ready and willing to help him through his current slump, but as the days went on all three of them became very restless, to the point where Lance feels as if even Shiro is annoyed with him Lance was having a horrible time, though it wasn't until he realised that he was late for his heat that he went to Coran for a check-up.

Lance had already a sneaking suspicion about what was going on inside him, but he needed to be sure, just in case. He sat on the examination table quietly waiting for the chipper ginger man to enter the room.

"Hello Lance! Finally coming to see me about that stomach bug I see"

Lance shared a smile with the Altean as he moved closer to him.

"Coran, I think it might be a bit bigger of a problem than a stomach bug." The older man picked up a scanner and calibrated it.

"Why do you say that my boy?" There was a silence before the two locked eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant"

It took Coran approximately half a second to flip through confusion, shock, anger, and surpise before setteling on tremendous joy. His smile split from ear to ear and he practically crushed Lance with a hug.

"This is wonderful! A litter of little Lance's pitter pattering all over the castle. I know we needed to revive Altea but I never expected it to be this soon! Oh my boy, your father would have been elated, he always loved babies."

The somber ending to his excitement almost brought tears to Lance's eyes, but he instead wrapped his arms around the older man and let out a quiet laugh.

"Come on Coran calm down, I'm not even sure I'm having them yet. That's kind of why I'm here."

"Oh of course! Of course. Shouldn't get all my Glorps in a satchel."

Coran gave a last squeeze before recalibrating the scanner, passing it over Lance and depositing it on the computer. Coran's back was towards the Prince as he typed away at the keys, Lance waited with bated breath.

"So? Am I?"

The older Altean moved away from the screen to display the data, he had a smile on his face.

"My Prince, you are indeed carrying a small, but healthy litter of pups."


	4. Pregnant Lance (PRT2): Unbonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets into a bit of trouble before being able to tell his mates that he's got babies in his belly

"Quiznak! How are they? Are they doing well? I've been having stomachaches for a week! Is there something wrong with them? How many are they? Can you tell if it's Shiro's pups or Keith's pups? Coran I think I'm going to cry"

Lance was breathing heavy, his hands gripping the examination table and his chest constricting. What was supposed to be a happy moment turned sour quickly.

_I'm the Blue Paladin! I'm in the middle of a war! One of my mates is a Galra and the other is human! I'm not even bonded with them yet._

His eyes were briming with tears, his breath was hitching and he pressed his hand tight against his mouth to keep him from sobbing. He didn't know what to do. From his mouth his hand moved lower, shaking as it hovered over his stomach.

A rough hand suddenly took his and pushed his palm so it pressed against his belly. Lance looked up to see Coran smiling at him.

"I can't know much right now, it seems like you're only about six weeks along, I think that I can accurately guess that you are carrying at least one child from each if your mates. I absolutely know that you won't be going on missions any time soon and I am completely certain that you, my boy, will become the most wonderful parent to your children."

Coran held him close, letting the boy burry his tear stained face on his shoulder. Lance began to sob, wrapped up in his Uncle's arms as he cooed at him and rubbed his back. When Lance began to quiet down Coran leaned in to whisper.

"You know I wouldn't mind having little feet pitter pattering all around the castle, and between you and me, I'm hoping you're carrying three galra pups and one human pup. I just can't get enough of those fuzzy faces! Imagine! It would be adorable!"

Lance laughed and snorted. He pulled away from his uncle and began to dry his face.

"Thanks Coran"

"I'm always at your service my little prince"

Coran stepped back and did the deepest bow he could muster, making Lance giggle.

"You're going to break something!"

"Me?" He said jumping upward. "No! I'm fit as a fiddle! Not a bone over thirty!" he said as he crashed on the ground, making Lance laugh harder.

"I meant to do that! Speaking of meaning to do things!"

Coran scrambled around and rummaged through the cabinets.

"Aha!"

He walked towards Lance with a small blue box, he typed in a few commands before handing Lance a small vile with orange liquid.

"This should help with your morning sickness and tummy aches, drink it all up after dinner and be prepared for a bit of drowsiness. If you continue to have pains just tell me alright little one?"

Lance nodded, Coran smiled and kissed is forehead.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go tell Allura the good news while you scamper along and tell those two boys that they're going to be fathers!"

**Author's Note:**

> No update sched


End file.
